


Lazy Days

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Female Reader, Happy is third wheeling but he doesn't even notice, Harry Potter References, Morning Cuddles, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They end up watching a movie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles, what cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Snuggling and being lazy is so much better than working, let's be honest.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Lazy Days

I sighed and turned the page of my book. I wonder who was going to win the tournament? I hoped it would be Harry, obviously, but then again the kind and sweet Cedric was awesome, too.

I was laying on my stomach on the carpet of my apartment reading, kicking my legs back and forth. But it wasn't very comfy, so I turned into my back and put my feet on the bed. 

Just as the characters in my book sprinted into the maze, I heard a crash in my kitchen. I leaped to my feet and grabbed my knife. I used knife magic, which was handy in situations like this.

Slowly, I made my way towards the kitchen just to find my boyfriend eating, surrounded by a mess he made.

"Natsu! You scared me!" I snarled.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, but I was hungry. Happy, did you find anything in the cupboard?"

Then I noticed a blue tail sticking out of the cupboard with my candy in it. "Aye!" Happy shouted back.

"That's it," I fumed, "get out. No one touches my candy!"

"Y/N... " Natsu whined, getting up and hugging me from behind. "Please?"

"No, you-" I stopped as he nuzzled my neck. He was so cute... "Fine. I'll pull up a movie and we can watch it, all three of us, but I get most of the candy!"

"Yay!" Natsu and Happy cheered and grabbed the bucket of candy, running into the living room.

I flicked on a movie and we all plopped down on the couch. Natsu sat on the end, and I turned and laid down. I put my head on the armrest that Natsu neglected so that my torso was on top of him but my legs were on the rest of the couch. Happy laid down on my stomach, so I stroked his fur as the movie came on.

"You know what, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we should have lazy days more often." I laughed and tossed another chocolate into my mouth.


End file.
